


Love Potion Number Nine

by TheGrayOne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Break Up, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrayOne/pseuds/TheGrayOne
Summary: When two people who just got dumped decided to drink their sorrows away, mistakes were made.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

At first, Ushijima Wakatoshi thought that his love life is finally going so well. Then his girlfriend decided to break up with him.

And it was on their dinner date, too. Ushijima spent thousands of dollars just for the reservation at a top-class hotel and restaurant, only to get dumped. And it’s been their first date in around two months.

He could not help but wonder: did he do something to upset her?

“Why,” he asked her in his calmest voice, “are you saying this?”

Shimizu Kiyoko, his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend, answered with all certainty in her voice. “Our relationship doesn’t seem to work at all. It’s best to put an end to this now, before we get married only to end up filing divorce papers later on.”

 _She looks like she won’t be changing her mind anymore_ , Ushijima thought. It was one of Kiyoko’s many great qualities. In addition to that, she always seemed very understanding when he had to cancel their dates due to emergency meetings at the company. She had also waited patiently for him to come home whenever he has week-long business trips abroad.

Ushijima thought that she was the perfect lady who’ would accept him for all he is, but it turns out that he was wrong.

“Honestly, Wakatoshi-san,” Kiyoko added. “I’m not even sure if you actually care about our relationship.”

“I do care,” Ushijima replied, although he was quite certain his stoic expression failed to match the sincerity of his words.

Kiyoko heaved a sigh. “I think it is better for us to break up. You seem to be more passionate about work, Wakatoshi-san, and I admire you for that. But I need someone who won’t disregard me all the time.”

Ushijima did not have any response to that. After all, Kiyoko is – was – a precious woman in his life.

If she wanted to let him go, then there’s nothing left for him to do but to give up.

* * *

Yamaguchi Tadashi ended his relationship with a bruised cheek and a bloody lip. He caught his boyfriend cheating on him and got beaten up for it. Nothing unusual, though – Yamaguchi had been through different relationships, and none of them went well. Even if his best friend had reprimanded him about his horrible choices when it comes to men (either they were straight guys who were just curious but still chose women for convenience, or they were complete assholes who only wanted Yamaguchi for his body), the same thing happened again and again.

He never learned his lesson.

Now Yamaguchi was all alone in the park, and it was late at night. He was uncertain as to where to go at this point – the apartment was his, but he didn’t want to go back there just yet. And staying at his best friend’s place was a no-no because he will surely get scolded.

A horrible night, indeed. There was nowhere for him to go.

With so little money in his wallet, the only choice that Yamaguchi had was to sleep somewhere in the park. He knew the risks, of course: whoever said that the park was a lovely place to go to at night must be insane. Of course, it would be another matter if he wanted to be hit on. After all, the park was quite a popular dating spot.

Yamaguchi only wished that he wouldn't encounter a perverted old man or a junkie who wants to get laid. And when he encountered a sullen-looking salary man sitting on a bench by the lake, he started thinking twice about staying out late at night.

Yamaguchi eyed the brooding man for a moment. He realized that the salary man was actually younger than he initially thought. And handsome too. Under the streetlight Yamaguchi could see the man’s sharp features, which were softened by the look of disappointment on his flushed face.

 _I wouldn’t mind doing it if he’s the pervy old man,_ Yamaguchi thought all of a sudden. And he almost slapped himself for letting his needy inner self speak its mind.

* * *

Ushijima was clearly drunk. He hardly had any recollection of what happened after Kiyoko left him, but it was apparent that he drank one too many bottles of wine at the restaurant. He wondered if he was able to pay the bill – surely he wouldn’t be able to leave without doing so…or not. He really couldn’t remember.

He decided to take a seat on a park bench to sober himself up. It was lonely, being by himself at the park on such a dark night. The city lights seemed so far away, it made him feel like he needed company – not necessarily a woman, no, because he was never the frivolous type.

He just wanted someone to talk to.

“Are…you okay, mister?”

Ushijima looked upon the face of a man younger than him. The boy’s long hair slightly covered his face and shadowed his features. The soft voice, however, seemed to be from a person who is kind and caring. “Are you not feeling well?”

Ushijima could not help but smile despite himself. “Something like that.”

The young man sat beside him – a little distantly, although Ushijima thought that was understandable. It was hard to trust drunk strangers, after all.

“Breakup?” the young man asked.

“That’s right,” Ushijima lowered his head, remembering the events that took place at the restaurant. “I’m sorry.”

“N-no, don’t be,” The young man smiled at him. “I can sort of understand.”

“Your girlfriend left you as well?” Ushijima asked.

“Well – it’s actually a boyfriend…” The young man seemed uneasy talking to people about his love life.

“Ah.” Ushijima was not bothered by the revelation; he had been to the USA and England before, and made friends with a number of homosexual people. He was, however, bothered by the injury on the young man’s lip, which he just noticed after glancing at him. “Is he the one who caused that?”

The young man touched his lip gingerly. “O-oh. Well…yeah. Our breakup didn’t go so well.”

Ushijima stared at him through the corner of his eye. “It’s good that you broke up with him, then.”

* * *

“Huh?” Yamaguchi stared at the man in wonder. Not everyone was kind to him whenever he went through such problems. Usually people would be giving him the “I-told-you-so” face, that annoyingly self-righteous look that continuously degraded him for his bad choices in life.

“You did a good job leaving him,” the handsome stranger patted Yamaguchi’s head, gently. “You deserve someone better.”

The way he gently said those words made Yamaguchi’s heart skip a beat.

 _No, no, no, no,_ he thought _. You just broke up with someone, you idiot! How come your heart is pounding so fast! And he’s obviously straight, too!_

“What’s your name?” the man asked.

It took a while before Yamaguchi answered the question. He wondered if the man would actually remember his name later on. “Y-yamaguchi. Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

The stranger gave what seemed to be a nod, or an attempt at a less formal bow to show respect. “I am Ushijima Wakatoshi. It's a pleasure meeting you, Yamaguchi-san.”

“T-that’s so formal of you…” Yamaguchi chuckled. “We’re practically friends now. We even share the same misfortune.”

“Let’s look on the bright side of things,” Ushijima replied. “At least you’re free from your awful boyfriend. Maybe we should drink and celebrate.”

“Huh? I-I guess…But I’m kind of broke right now.”

Ushijima furrowed his eyebrows in concern. “Did your ex-boyfriend steal your money?”

“What? No,” Yamaguchi gave a melancholy smile. “I left the apartment because I didn’t want to see him… my belongings are still there.”

“Ah.” Ushijima stood up, and nearly stumbled as he did so. Luckily, Yamaguchi was able to grab him and help him stand up. “Let’s go to my house then.”

“Y-your house?” Yamaguchi asked, astounded. “What for?”

“We’re going to celebrate, of course,” Ushijima answered straightforwardly. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Yamaguchi had no idea what made him decide to follow Ushijima, whom he had just known a few minutes ago. He ended up drinking with him nonetheless.

Ushijima’s house was clearly meant for an elite bachelor. A penthouse on top of an exclusive apartment building in Omotesando, it was too big for just a single person to live in. It was a stark contrast to Yamaguchi’s shabby little 1LDK with its low ceiling and narrow bathtub. 

Modern furniture adorned the living area they were in, giving that clean and minimalist feel. Yamaguchi looked around in amazement, from the black leather chairs to the flat-screen television placed against the impeccably white wall. Despite the stylish interior, something about Ushijima’s home made him feel cold and empty inside.

Ushijima brought out a bottle of Bordeaux and two wine glasses. Yamaguchi knew that the man was already drunk, but Ushijima seemed too happy that he didn’t want to ruin the good time for him. Besides, he badly wanted to drink his problems away.

“That seems expensive,” Yamaguchi commented.

“It’s a gift from a friend who lives in France,” Ushijima replied. “I thought that since we’re celebrating your freedom, you deserve some good wine.” He placed the wine and the glasses on top of the coffee table, before sitting on the couch beside Yamaguchi.

“You didn’t have to do this,” said Yamaguchi. “It’s not like we’ve known each other for that long – “

“You said it yourself; we’re friends now.” Ushijima replied. He poured wine into each glass. He took one of the glasses and shoved the other to Yamaguchi. “I like drinking with friends. Shall we?”

Yamaguchi nodded and smiled at him. He raised his glass as he jokingly exclaimed. “To freedom and being single again!”

For the first time since he had met him, Ushijima laughed. He then raised his glass as well, and added. “To celebrate our starting anew!”

And they raised their glass to a better future despite their breakups. The night was lovely and the drink delightful, there was no way they could let such a moment pass without having fun after what they’ve been through.

Ushijima and Yamaguchi couldn’t care less about the time; it was already late in the evening and yet they continued laughing while drinking merrily, the Bordeaux helping them set all inhibitions aside, even just for a moment. No horrible ex-boyfriends, and no ruined dates either. It was just the two of them enjoying the night, no holds barred.

“Ushijima-san, your house is biiiiig!” Yamaguchi was already shit-faced thanks to the alcohol, but he couldn’t care less. It was a celebration for him, right? _Surely this gorgeous elite man wouldn’t mind him being a bit naughty tonight?_ He thought.

And he was right. Ushijima was chuckling as he answered, “My ex-girlfriends used to say that.”

“What? And they left you despite being so cool and so rich?” Yamaguchi pouted childishly. “That’s lame…”

“I guess they want more from a man with a big house and money.” Ushijima heaved a weary sigh.

“Ah, maybe they want something else big?” Yamaguchi leered at him. Ushijima did not seem to be offended by the implied sexual comment.

“For your information, when it comes to physical features, I am truly blessed,” Ushijima looked at him pointedly as he drank his wine.

Yamaguchi giggled. “I wouldn’t know about that unless I’ve seen it.”

“Are you hitting on me?” Ushijima asked, but he was already taking his pants off. “Or are you challenging me?”

“Noooooo,” Yamaguchi slurred, grinning from ear to ear. “Let me make this clear; just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I fuck all the guys I know.”

Ushijima frowned, thinking that he might have offended him. “I never said that.”

“You didn’t,” Yamaguchi assured him. “Now let me see that big thing you are so proud of.”

* * *

_Well damn,_ Yamaguchi said to himself. _He really is blessed._

Fortunately, he did not say that aloud, or he would feel ashamed for the rest of his life.

Shameless commentary aside, Ushijima’s package was more than what Yamaguchi had expected. The girth and the length of the man’s cock was…really something, to say the least. His ex-boyfriend was nowhere this impressive. Then again, Ushijima had continuously been impressing him since the first time they met. He has all the makings of a perfect lover, or as one of his friends would have put it, a _sugar daddy_.

“You believe me now?” Ushijima’s voice was deep, and hearing him speak stirred something within Yamaguchi.

“I-it’s not like I didn’t believe you or anything…” Yamaguchi could feel his face heat up; what on earth was he doing, staring at another man’s dick? If it had been some other stranger he would’ve been beaten up or arrested for being a pervert. 

“Liar.” Ushijima grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand and placed it on his exposed cock. “You don’t seem impressed.”

 _God, he’s really drunk._ Yamaguchi felt half-guilty and half-tempted to keep on touching Ushijima. He licked his lips as he felt the throbbing member in his hand, imagining how good it must be to have such a well-endowed man pound him roughly from behind.

At this point, Yamaguchi was half-hard and half-wanted to kill himself for having such a lewd fantasy in his mind. 

“Look, I get it already, okay? You’ve got something big down there, and if I were a woman I would love to ride you all night.” He wanted to slap himself for saying such vulgar words, but he was randomly blurting out whatever’s on his mind at this point.

“Really?” Ushijima smirked. “What exactly are you going to do if you were my woman?”

Yamaguchi swallowed hard, undeniably turned on by the other man's taunting. There was no way he could resist that sexy look. Ushijima was obviously seducing him, although Yamaguchi was quite sure the booze had something to do with it. For all he knew, Ushijima was probably too drunk to even think about anything.

"Do you really want to know?" Yamaguchi asked.

"You speak as if I don't know what I'm doing," Ushijima replied with a frown.

"Obviously!" Yamaguchi protested. "I'm not into non-consensual things!"

Ushijima laughed. "All right," he said. "Touch me however you want."

 _You better not be regretting this,_ Yamaguchi thought as he began to stroke Ushijima’s cock, the throbbing member in his hands reacting to his every move.

“That feels good,” He heard Ushijima whisper. It was the first time that he got praised for doing a hand job. It was enticing, and Yamaguchi found himself willing to do more. “You are good.”

“Really now?” As much as he wanted to stop himself, Yamaguchi was tempted to suck Ushijima’s cock.

Ushijima nodded. “You look like you want to do more than that, though.”

 _I want to do more,_ Yamaguchi thought, and he reprimanded himself that he should never take advantage of a straight guy, let alone a drunken one.

And yet he did. He took Ushijima in his mouth, despite the guilt that he was feeling. They were both single and lonely, not to mention already drunk, but that was no excuse for him to make a pass on Ushijima. But god, Yamaguchi felt good, and so was this sexy man whose eyes were dark with desire while watching him. 

Yamaguchi had already experienced foreplay with his exes before, but he had never felt so eager to give head, nor had he ever felt this needy while pleasing a man.

What’s more, Ushijima was actually urging him to continue. Yamaguchi felt Ushijima’s hands on his hair, lightly pushing him downwards and hips thrusting upward, making Yamaguchi feel the tip of the man’s cock down his throat. It was painful, but the pleasure that came along with it made Yamaguchi moan in pleasure.

“Keep going,” Ushijima growled.

 _Hell yes I would_ , Yamaguchi thought in reply, and he continued with his movements. He took Ushijima as deep as he could, his hands clasping on the base of Ushijima’s cock as he bobbed his head up and down. Ushijima hummed in pleasure as he enjoyed the sensations he felt on his lower body.

“You’re doing great,” Ushijima gave a satisfied sigh as he slowly grinded his hips. “You’re so good…”

The man’s deep voice egged Yamaguchi to quicken his pace, sucking and slurping the precum in Ushijima’s cock.  
  
Yamaguchi continued pleasuring the other man until he finally felt him release – Ushijima grabbed his hair as he gave one deep thrust, coming inside the boy’s mouth. 

“That was thick,” Yamaguchi said after swallowing and wiping his lips. “And you’re still up.” He stared at the man’s erection hungrily, still wanting for more.

“I can’t help it. I was too busy working to even relieve myself,” replied Ushijima. “What about you? You seem pent up yourself.”

And Yamaguchi really was. It had been days since he last slept with his ex-boyfriend – the bastard said that he was tired from work, that he was busy, and so on. He had been an understanding lover back then, not knowing that he was already being cheated on until just recently.

Now that he’s single and has no other man to think about, he could do as he pleased. No more being considerate towards some cheating bastards, no more controlling one’s sexual urges. There was a delicious man in front of him, and a semi-erect cock waiting to be stimulated further.

“Want to keep going?” he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Ushijima woke up in his bed naked, with a nasty hangover crushing his skull like a drill. He was glad to have taken the day off beforehand, because he doubted he could even be productive after his mind was addled with alcohol last night.

Of course, being shit-faced didn't mean he had forgotten everything he did. The evidence of his crime was right by his side, sleeping soundly after a night of shameless lovemaking. Yamaguchi's eyelashes touched his freckled cheeks as his eyes remained closed, his skin barely covered by the duvet. Ushijima's memories of last night hit him like a brick. He remembered how Yamaguchi was on all fours underneath him, clawing on the bedsheets and begging as he pounded the younger man's ass without mercy.

"You got dumped and the first thing you did was to take advantage of a broken-hearted lad," Ushijima said to himself as he placed a hand on his forehead guiltily. "What are you doing?"

"You're taking advantage of who?"

Ushijima glanced at Yamaguchi, who was now staring at him sleepily.

"I…" Ushijima sighed apologetically. "What I did was inappropriate."

Yamaguchi chuckled softly. "And here I was feeling guilty last night for seducing you."

"I'm the one who brought you here and got you drunk. It was not the right thing to do." Ushijima argued.

"I don't recall not consenting last night, though." Yamaguchi sat up and hugged his knees as he smiled at him. "If anything, I was the one who preyed on you. Did you find it disgusting?"

Ushijima stared at him in horror. "What? No. There's no way I - "

"Then everything is fine," Yamaguchi interrupted. "I had a great time. I was down in the dumps that night until I met you at the park. I want to thank you for that."

There was a moment of silence, as the two of them remained sitting on the bed for a while. Contrary to the wild scenes last night, this morning was rather quiet, and almost serene. It was almost as if they were back in the park again, consoling each other after being left by past lovers.

The silence was eventually broken by the sound of Yamaguchi's stomach rumbling. Ushijima noticed the younger man's face turn red in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry," Yamaguchi said as he shyly hid his face. "I should go home and get some breakfast - "

Ushijima could not help but smile. "I can't cook, but I know a nearby cafe that serves great coffee. Let's have breakfast there."

* * *

Yamaguchi received a text message not long after having breakfast with Ushijima. It was an essay-like message from his best friend, demanding where he was. It did not take long for Yamaguchi to realize that him spending the night at someone else's home had alarmed a certain person. He apologized to Ushijima for having to leave immediately, to which the older man replied.

"Let's meet again some other time."

Yamaguchi's heart skipped a beat. He knew he should be more careful when meeting guys. But he felt at ease with Ushijima, more than he did with any of his exes. It wouldn't hurt to hang out with him once more, right?

"Do you have LINE?" He mustered whatever courage he had left after last night and took the initiative to stay in contact with Ushijima.

Ushijima said he didn't have one, but asked for Yamaguchi's LINE ID anyway.

"I'll contact you once I have one," He promised. Yamaguchi would soon realize how much he would look forward to receiving Ushijima's messages.

Yamaguchi then headed to a cozy little jazz bar tucked in one of the quieter parts of Shibuya. The sign hanging on the wooden door said "closed", but he could vaguely hear the sound of jazz music playing inside. 

Yamaguchi opened the door and was welcomed by the song  _ Let's Do It, Let's Fall In Love _ on the vinyl record player, matched by the singing of a tall man with messy black hair who was busy organizing large cabinets around the bar stuffed with hundreds of vinyl records. He was accompanied by a younger, blond-haired guy, who was silently cleaning the floor with a mop that seemed a tad too short for his tall and gracefully lean frame.

The blond young man stopped as soon as he noticed Yamaguchi by the doorway. Sharp, golden-brown eyes stared through black-rimmed eyeglasses. "Yamaguchi."

"Hi," Yamaguchi greeted sheepishly. "Just thought I'd stop by for a while."

The black-haired man stopped in the middle of singing and looked over his broad shoulders at Yamaguchi. "About time you pay a visit! Tsukki could not sleep last night after finding out you got dumped - "

"Kuroo-san, how about shutting your mouth for a moment?" The blond guy's expression twisted from quiet to that of annoyance towards the black-haired man.

"See, Yamaguchi?" The black-haired man ignored the blonde's icy glare. "He's so grumpy today because he hardly had any sleep last night. Care to explain to him what you've been up to so he could calm down?"

Yamaguchi froze and swallowed hard. If he explained every crazy thing he did last night, he was sure Tsukki would be anything but calm. "Okay…"

* * *

"So you're saying," Tsukishima Kei asked Yamaguchi slowly, almost as if he was a teacher repeating a question to a grade schooler. "That your jackass boyfriend beat you up after you caught him cheating, then you stayed the night at a stranger's flat."

Beads of sweat formed on Yamaguchi's forehead as he responded in a hushed tone. "That's right."

"Are you out of your mind?"

Yamaguchi winced at the question. He knew very well that Tsukki, his childhood friend, was mad because he was worried about him, but sometimes he could come off as a bit too harsh. "I'm okay though?"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes in disbelief. "That's because you were lucky it wasn't some perverted psycho who took you in. Why didn't you call me first?"

"It's because you're reacting the way you are right now that he didn't contact you," Kuroo Tetsurou intervened as he offered Yamaguchi a glass of hot buttered rum, with a friendly wink towards him. "That's on the house."

"Thanks," Yamaguchi replied with a smile. Kuroo had always been kind towards him, almost in a parental way. He remembered Tsukki telling him how Kuroo was like that to all of his friends except for Tsukki himself. Then again, Tsukki was Kuroo's lover, which Yamaguchi presumed was a higher tier than just buddies.

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "So you'd rather go with some _random_ guy?"

"N-no!" Yamaguchi replied defensively. "Of course not! It's just that things happened so suddenly…" He took a sip of the sweet and buttery cocktail while thinking of ways to explain his misbehaviours so he wouldn't give his best friend aneurysm. "Look, I'm all right, Tsukki. I just...I guess I need to find somewhere else to live in."

"That was your apartment Yamaguchi, if there's anyone who should leave, it's that bastar - "

"Now, now," Kuroo spoke as he gently massaged Tsukishima's shoulders to try and calm him down. "Surely Yamaguchi has his reasons. Am I right?"

Yamaguchi nodded. "I'm thinking I should take the first step and move on. I want to change things. So I'm starting with moving out of that shitty apartment." He never had any good memories of that dingy place anyway. He earned a bit from working various part-time jobs, so he can surely find a cheap new place soon. 

Tsukishima heaved a weary sigh. "Fine. You can stay in the room upstairs then."

"That's right," Kuroo agreed. "It's been left empty since Tsukki moved into my house."

"Thank you," Yamaguchi replied. "I might not be able to pay rent immediately though."

Kuroo smirked. "Just pay with your body - " he winced as Tsukishima's elbow made harsh contact with his left rib. "You know, you can work here part-time. This bar is small, but Tsukki would feel more at ease here with you around."

Yamaguchi could not help but smile in relief. Despite being unlucky with his love life, he was glad to have loyal friends who have their ways of showing how much they care for him. 

* * *

Ushijima was back in his penthouse, spending the rest of his day off all alone and without any other plans. Lounging on one of the plush sofas at the outdoor rooftop garden, He stared at the tall buildings and at the cloudy morning sky, while contemplating on a lot of things; getting dumped by Kiyoko for his incompetence as a boyfriend, going on a drinking spree afterwards, and sleeping with Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_. Ushijima usually doesn't remember names of most of his acquaintances after their first meeting, but not the young man he met - and slept with - last night. How could someone so shy become so lascivious at the same time? At first glance, Yamaguchi looked like someone who would soon be buried in his long-forgotten memories of past lovers and amatory experiences, but he clearly has the uncanny ability to keep Ushijima's mind occupied despite meeting only once.

With Yamaguchi successfully in his thoughts again, Ushijima remembered the young man asking for his LINE ID. He never had social media accounts before, and the closest thing he had was his business conversations via email or his video conference with business partners overseas. But Ushijima recalled hearing about social media apps from his subordinates during their break time at the office.

Ushijima reached for his smartphone and searched for the app online.

"Does he enjoy communicating like this?" He frowned as he signed up for the app. He then logged in and, after a short moment of struggle in dealing with various features of the app, searched for Yamaguchi's ID. 

The first thing Ushijima noticed was Yamaguchi's profile picture. It was a stolen photo of the young man in the middle of drinking a cup of coffee. Ushijima wondered who took the image. Was it one of Yamaguchi's exes? Maybe Yamaguchi should update his profile soon. He added Yamaguchi, and then stared at the phone screen for a good solid minute.

 _Don't be foolish,_ he told himself after a while. _He probably hasn't even opened his app yet. Of course he won't add you immediately._

Ushijima placed his phone on the glass coffee table and slumped on the sofa, looking up at the sky. His eyes eventually felt heavy as his body fell victim to the comforting softness of his seat. He would soon wake up to find a message on his phone which would bring him excitement he had never experienced before.

* * *

Yamaguchi received the keys to the room above the jazz bar from Tsukishima. His best friend already moved out of that room so it was sparsely furnished, save for the bed and the dining table for two people. Still, it was cleaner than expected, as Tsukishima would clean the place at least once a month.

Soon this room will become Yamaguchi's new starting point, the headquarters where he could begin his life again as a single young gay man in the city. He would have to work hard at Tsukishima's bar and avoid dating for now.

Yamaguchi slumped on the bed and rolled on his stomach. Last night's events felt so surreal, but the slight ache on his lower body was a reminder that everything that happened to him was true. He could not help but chuckle at himself as he remembered Ushijima, the man who just left him with that reminder. Yamaguchi was certain he would feel it for at least a week.

Remembering Ushijima's promise, Yamaguchi reached for his phone and checked the notifications. Sure enough, he found a LINE notification from the man. He instantly responded by sending a message.

_That was fast,_ he said.

It took a few minutes for Yamaguchi to receive a response.

 _Hi,_ was Ushijima's reply. _I'm not used to this yet._

Yamaguchi could not keep himself from smiling. _Seriously? How did you chat with your girlfriends?_

_I prefer meeting them in person._

_So how often do you meet?_

Another long pause. _...I've been busy often._

Yamaguchi arched an eyebrow. It was apparent that Ushijima was the type of man who preferred to spend more time with his lover, but he was also the kind of man who was too busy to do so. _Well, that sucks,_ he told him, before following up with a sad bunny sticker.

 _I know. I want to change for the better, though._ Ushijima decided to change the topic. _So how are you?_

_Me? I'm planning to move out of my apartment and live at my best friend's old place. I'm taking a part-time job too._

_That's great. Do you need help? I know a reliable moving company._

The question made Yamaguchi realize something. He will need help, even if his stuff weren't that much from the beginning. He was sure Tsukishima and Kuroo would be more than willing to assist, but they were already gracious enough to provide him with lodgings and part-time work. Then again, Yamaguchi was certain moving out of the apartment would be inconvenient without help.  
  
He was definitely not just finding ways to see Ushijima again.

 _I kinda need help,_ he told Ushijima. _Is it okay to meet up sometime?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go get that daddae Yamaguchi.
> 
> Not gonna lie lol KuroTsuki here looked more like overprotective parents than just best friends. Tsukki you helicopter momma!
> 
> I'm planning to put other characters of course, but it will probably be a bunch of rare pairs haha. I know it won't be popular among readers but I write what I want.
> 
> Hope y'all stay safe BTW.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this was actually like more than three years old? And somehow I got the will to go back to this fic again.
> 
> I think it's a waste not to continue this one (yes, I know I have other WIPs but they're all my babies I'm sorry) so I want to continue writing this too.


End file.
